Growing Up Bates
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Not only is Norman Bates's psyche broken and twisted but he's staring at the life of teenage parenthood. Mother seems to approve of this new life. Mother seems to think it will help with his broken and twisted psyche.
1. Chapter 1

Her son's words had sliced through the air, over the phone and into her ear. He was calling from the Planned Parenthood in the next town ever, giving his mother the news. Her mind swirled back to the days when he was just a baby, bringing him home from the hospital. "Mother?" he said, she could hear the smile on his voice. "Did you hear me? Brooklyn is pregnant!"

 _Norma Bates handed her son a bundle of white cloth with little blue sheep on it, a pattern for a baby; when the baby first came home, filling the Bates's residence with that sweet new baby smell. Dylan took the baby in his arms and looked up at his mother. Norma smiled down at him as he yawned; he was not bored with the baby, he was just tired. "Are you going to take a nap with the baby?" she asked._

"It seems like yesterday, that I brought you home from the hospital. You were the sweetest baby I had ever seen," she replied. She was glad Norman was excited but having a baby in high school was not exactly an easy life path.

 _"It's a baby! See! See the baby mommy?" said Dylan. Norma chuckled and nodded that she did indeed see the baby._

"Brooklyn wants to keep the baby," said Norman. Of course she does. "She said I don't have to pay a penny but it's my child and I want to be a part of his or her life."

 _"Can you say Norman?" she asked her son. Her son's name: Norman Bates. "Nor Maaaan."_

"It seems too soon, Norman, you haven't even graduated high school. I'm not mad, I know you'll go to school and work at the motel but you're still a baby yourself."

"I'm eighteen mother, an adult."

 _"Mommy, where's his feet?" asked Dylan. The baby was wrapped, swaddled, leaving only his face uncovered. Norma dug out Norman's feet from the blanket. "He's tiny."_

The memories made Norma smile even though her youngest son was facing fatherhood in high school. "I know. It won't be easy," said Norman over the phone. "I mean, we're kinda hung up on who gets to see the baby and when, specially since she has to move to Washington."

 _Norman squeaked and fussed in Dylan's arms; it was not cold in the bedroom but to a baby, it was freezing. "Oh," cooed the new mother. "Poor Norman."_

"Washington?" said Norma. "She's pregnant with your child. Why is she moving? You have to go to school and get an education. You have a job here. You can scrape by with a baby here."

"Her parents kicked her out," said Norman. "She has no choice. Her parents have Emma's medical bills and those can't be put off for a baby. Emma can't have stress and a baby and seeing their oldest child pregnant would make the house a stress factory."

"Norman, this is my grandchild, I want my grandchild close to me and I think Brooklyn would like to still be able to see her family," said Norma, she sat down on the kitchen chair, the phone cord stretched taunt from wall to chair. "We have an extra room which she can use and then turn into a nursery."

"Where would she stay when the room becomes the nursery?" asked Norman, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. If the answer would be on the streets, Norman would have to hang up on mother and talk to Brooklyn.

"Your room, but if she becomes pregnant again, you will both be out," said Norma. Good rule to lay down to your apparently sexually active teenage boy, but she knew herself better than that. "No, I wouldn't, but I'd be very disappointed. I expect Brooklyn to work the motel with you and Emma until her sixth month; hers and yours paychecks will go to buy baby supplies. Emma's paychecks will go to whatever she wants."

The smile was back in Norman's voice. "Thanks, mother," said her son. "That's not all the news I…uh…we have either."

"Oh?"

"We'll tell you in person," Norman said. His voice was not smiling; it was beaming, ear-to-ear. Norman was excited, something he had not been since moving here. "I'll tell her what you said and I'll cook us a nice meal so you two can get to know each other. You'll like her, Mother."

Norman hung up the phone and sighed, before turning to face Brooklyn who sat on a bench, a parka over her to hide the slight bump. He sat down next to her and grabbed her hands; he kissed her slender, cream colored hands. "We don't have to runaway, Mrs. Bates," said Norman, kissing her cheek. The plan was Washington. He'd runaway and sure, he was leaving behind his mother and the motel, but he had a wife and a baby on the way. "My mother said you could move in with us, if you don't mind working the motel."


	2. Chapter 2

Norma Bates answered the door, pushing the door ajar and it creaked loudly. It sounded like the lid of a coffin being tugged open. Norma was shaking in her high heels.

She knew damn well who it was, it would be Norman and that…that girl, but no, it was Dylan. He smiled sheepishly at her as shades and shadows slithered over and around him, trailing wisps of damp air, sticky-sweet honeysuckle, and the acrid smell of rotting leaves, inside the house, an old chapel clock ticked away the passing moments with quiet, mechanical precision. "Norman here?" he asked, peeking around his mom's small frame.

Just behind him, Norma saw her younger son and his knocked up girlfriend, climbing the stairs, fallen leaves swirled around their ankles. Dylan thumbed back at his little brother. "Has he told you anything?"

Norma nervously fingered her pearls from around her neck. "Aside from Brooklyn being pregnant, no," said Norma, curling her upper lip in disgust. Dylan could tell from her expression, that she thought this whole thing was just bad.

His mom stared at the ground before staring at disbelief at her younger son. "Norman said he had some more great news. Being a teen dad, the news can't get much worse, can it?"

"Brooklyn is pregnant, who's the father?" asked Dylan. He knew that Norman was the father but he couldn't picture Norman as a teen father. Norman must have a soft spot for single teen moms.

"I am," said Norman in a voice that was both proud and a growl. A strange crack. "The baby is mine."

Norman and Brooklyn squeezed their way past Norma and into the house. Brooklyn smelled of herbal perfume and spearmint gum. "What's this exciting news you two have?" she asked.

"Calm down Mrs. Bates, dinner has to be cooked," smiled Brooklyn as Norman looked into her blue eyes and grabbed her arm. A pull inside of him wanted to do more, to hold her.

Behind Dylan, a long lance of purple white electricity flowing down the rain, desiccating the calm purple twilight sky, split the sky. "So, I guess Dylan is all caught up," said Norman. "At least caught up to where you are, mother." Norma, Dylan and Brooklyn followed Norman into the kitchen, where they took a seat as Norman stood; his pulse thrumming.

He clapped his hands and cleared his throat. "Mother, Dylan, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Bates and Mrs. Bates is pregnant with twins. Discuss."

Norman moved over to the stove as Brooklyn glared at him. "Thanks, Norman!"

"Married? Twins?" choked Dylan. "What the hell, Norman? I guess you are at least picking up the mess you made and judging by the fact it is twins, it is a pretty big mess. Where are you guys going to go? Is Brooklyn moving in here?"


End file.
